Stacy a Bordo, Cody Secuestrado, Zack sin Control
by A. Martin
Summary: PRONTO A SER EDITADO, CON NUEVO NOMBRE. Stacy, una chica de 17 años, se reencuentra con los gemelos despues de 10 años. Pero en su reencuentro, los chicos tienen una aventura que arriesgará la vida de uno de ellos. Amor fraternal y mucha amistad se mezclaran en esta historia. Entren y Revisen!
1. Secuestro

**He vuelto!**

**Bueno, hace unos años escribí esto y... realmente no me gustó como quedó, aparte de tener errores de redacción y ortografía que eran evitables. En realidad fue la primera historia que realmente me dediqué a escribir antes de las otras dos, así que ahora me tomé el tiempo para arreglarla.**

**Como sea, mantuve el formato anterior y lo hice un poco mas largo. Y ****esta historia refleja el amor fraternal entre los gemelos Zack y Cody, también involucra amistad entre Zack y Stacy (personaje nuevo en toda la historia).**

**En fin, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Secuestro<p>

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenece. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em>Se centra en Ohio, los gemelos tenían 8 años y su amiga Stacy tenía 7 años. Era el día de mudanza de los gemelos a un pueblo muy cerca de Boston.<em>

- Es increíble que nos vamos a Boston - _dijo Zack con emoción pero con algo de pena_

- Los voy a extrañar chicos, no puedo creer que no nos volveremos a ver de nuevo y teníamos un juego pendiente de espías – _dijo Stacy_

- Si - _dijo Cody, sintiendo pena_ - Ustedes me iban a rescatar de un tipo malo y ahora... – _no pudo seguir hablando, para llorar_

- Cody, ¿en serio? – _dijo Zack siendo sarcástico_

- Déjalo Zack, al menos alguien si me va a extrañar – _dijo Stacy, acercándose a abrazar a Cody_

- Perdón – _dijo Zack uniéndose al abrazo, que duro unos minutos_

- Chicos, antes de que se vayan, debemos hacer un pacto – _dijo Stacy_

- Claro, ¿que es? – _dijo Zack curioso_

- Si alguna vez nos encontramos de nuevo, debemos hacer el juego de espías – _dijo Stacy bastante decidida_

- De acuerdo – _dijo Cody con un aspecto triste, al rato él y su hermano se subió al camión de mudanzas_

- Hasta pronto Stacy Parker – _dijeron Zack y Cody desde el camión_

- Igualmente Zack y Cody Martin – _dijo Stacy desde el suelo, dejando ir al camión de mudanzas, pero cuando ya llevaba una larga distancia_ – Siempre los recordaré – _dijo al sentarse en la vereda y llorar por ellos_

_10 años después, Stacy llega al barco para estudiar en la preparatoria Seven Seas, fue a su clase con la Srta. Tutweiller y llegó atrasada..._

Pensamiento de Zack

"¿Cuándo terminará esta horrible clase?" pensaba cuando desperté en medio de la clase de historia, eso me pasa por no dormir nada mientras jugaba "Búsqueda Medieval".

De repente noto una presencia no tan familiar en la sala... una chica entró con un papel en la mano y se lo pasó a la maestra. Lo más raro era ya me parecía haberla había visto antes. Tutweiller interrumpió la clase y decidió presentarla.

"Clase, tenemos una nueva estudiante en el barco, su nombre es Stacy Parker" dijo Tutweiller, y yo me quede mirándola un rato porque ella me parecía familiar pero no recordaba muy bien de quien era.

_Ring._ Escuché la campana del término de la clase, y pensaba quedarme para verla mejor pero en lugar de eso me fui a mi camarote, aun así me quedé con la tremenda duda por haber visto a esa chica.

Pensamiento de Stacy

Llegué a mi clase un poco tarde... al ser nueva en el barco desconocí todo y me perdí. Con suerte la maestra me presentó frente a toda la clase justo antes de que tocaran el timbre de término. Todos salieron de la sala y yo me quede a conversar con la maestra.

"Señorita, puedo explicar mi atraso..." le dije al sentarme al frente con la profesora, pero ella solo movió las manos "No se preocupe señorita Parker, no la culpo por ser nueva en el barco, todos pasaron por algo parecido" dijo ella bien sincera.

Por una vez en mi vida suspiré de alivio, pero aun así no voy a volver a hacer lo mismo "En todo caso, la próxima vez llegaré a tiempo a su clase" le afirmé, decidida de que voy a cumplir mi palabra.

"Esta bien" dijo ella "Aquí todos los estudiantes han pasado por muchas situaciones así y no te preocupes en no conocer a tus compañeros" me dijo y yo asentí "Solo esperamos que tengas un buen desempeño en la preparatoria Seven Seas" agregó al final.

Cuando terminé de hablar con ella, me fui a mi nuevo camarote. En el camino estaba revisando mis cosas y sin fijarme por donde iba, choqué con un chico que tenia algunas cosas en su mano, cayéndome también al suelo.

Pensamiento de Cody

Había salido de la clase de algebra, así que tenía mi calculadora y mis lápices en las manos. Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta el pasillo, una chica choca conmigo, haciendo que todas mis cosas cayeran al suelo... incluyéndola.

Cuando se cayó fui a ayudarla "¿Te ayudo?" le dije y puse mi mano en su brazo, ella solo asintió con su cabeza y la levanté del suelo, recogiendo mis cosas en el proceso "Gracias y perdón por eso" dijo en forma asustada.

"No hay problema" le dije y ella comenzó a limpiarse con sus manos, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no la había visto antes "¿Eres nueva en el barco?" le pregunté por ver todas las cosas que tenia en el bolso y por curioso.

Ella solo sonrió un poco "Si" contestó "Acabo de llegar tarde a una clase y ahora choco con un chico lindo" dijo y fue mi turno de reír "Hoy definitivamente no es mi día" agregó. De algun modo, esa chica se me hace conocida. Que raro!

_Después de ese gran choque, tuvieron una pequeña conversación donde ambos notaron algo inesperado._

- No se tu, pero me parece que te he visto en alguna otra parte – _dijo Cody, ahora notando un aspecto familiar en esa chica_

- ¿Qué? – _preguntó con risa_ - No lo creo, apenas nos vimos hace doce minutos – _dijo Stacy algo sorprendida al escuchar eso_

- Es cierto, ¿y de dónde eres? – _dijo Cody curioso_

- De Ohio – _dijo Stacy segura de lo que decía_

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – _dijo Cody aun más dudoso que antes y acercándose a ella_

- Diecisiete y esto me está espantando – _dijo Stacy algo incomoda y trató de irse, pero Cody lo impide tomando su brazo_

- Espera... – _dijo Cody y ella se dio la vuelta para verlo, ahí suspiró_ – Perdón por eso, es que me pareció que alguna vez te había visto y ahora no lo recuerdo bien – _agregó ya rendido_

- Claro – _dijo Stacy_

_Stacy pensaba que era una broma lo que el chico le estaba preguntando, hasta que lo mira mejor y se da cuenta del porque actuaba así._

- Un momento, ahora que te visto mejor, tu también me haces recordar a alguien –_ dijo ella_

- ¿En serio? – _dijo Cody pero con cara de duda_

- Sí, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – _preguntó Stacy, por si eso la hacía recordar_

- Cody Martin – _respondió él, confundido_

_Stacy pensó por un momento, hasta que recordó quien era_ - ¿Cody? ¿En verdad eres tú? – _preguntó Stacy, ahora emocionada_

- Si – _dijo Cody aun confundido y con cara de pregunta_ - ¿Quién eres tú que aún no puedo recordar? – _preguntó_

- Soy Stacy Parker – _dijo ella, Cody la miraba aun extrañado_ – Tu amiga de hace diez años – _agregó Stacy, Cody la miro un rato más y ahí suspiró con frustración_ – Nos separamos cuando ustedes se mudaron a Boston – _confesó, hasta que por fin vio la cara que esperaba: emoción._

- ¿Stacy? ¿Es en serio que eres tú? – _dijo Cody sorprendido al recordar a su amiga_

- Claro – _dijo Stacy con algo de risa _- Es increíble que nos volvamos a ver después de tantos años – _agregó con un tono emocionado_

- Es verdad, y voy a empezar a comer pasas para la memoria – _dijo Cody en forma irónica, que hizo reír a Stacy_

- No te negaré eso – _dijo Stacy al seguir su chiste y se ríe_

- No te he visto desde que nos mudamos a Boston, te ves diferente – _dijo Cody al notar la apariencia adolescente de Stacy_

- Tú también te ves diferente – _dijo Stacy al notar lo mismo_ – Oye y ¿qué haces en este barco? – _preguntó_

- Me inscribieron a esta escuela hace tres años – _dijo Cody en respuesta de la pregunta_

- Eso es genial – _dijo Stacy al dejar sus cosas en una mesa para sentarse, Cody la siguió y se sentó con ella_ – ¿Te acuerdas cuando Zack, por accidente, chocó con un árbol cuando iba en su triciclo? - _dijo_

- Sí, fue muy divertido verlo caer al piso - _dijo Cody al reírse de ese recuerdo con Stacy_

_Cuando terminaron de reír_ - Hablando de Zack, ¿cómo está tu hermano? – _preguntó Stacy al acordarse de él_

- Está bien, y esta en este barco también – _dijo Cody al darse cuenta que había olvidado ese detalle_

- ¿En serio? - _dijo Stacy sorprendida_ – ¿Dónde está? – _dijo extrañada_

- Tenía una clase de historia con la maestra Tutweiller – _dijo Cody y mira su reloj_ – En este rato debe estar en su camarote – _agregó_

- Yo entré a esa clase y no lo vi – _dijo Stacy confundida _– Seguramente él me vio y no pudo recordar quién era yo – _terminó_

- Entonces, que tal si vamos a su camarote – _dijo Cody al recoger las cosas de Stacy por ella_

- De acuerdo, vamos – _dijo Stacy al levantarse de la silla y siguió a Cody_

_Los dos amigos fueron a visitar a Zack en su camarote, mientras él estaba leyendo un comic en su cama._

Pensamiento de Zack

Estaba sentado en mi cama y leyendo un comic como siempre lo hago, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que leía. Todavía no puedo sacar el hecho de haber visto a esa chica de mi cabeza.

De tanto pensar no me di cuenta que estaban tocando la puerta "Esta abierto" grité para que quien sea que estaba entrara al camarote. La puerta se abrió y reconocí a mi hermano por el solo hecho de cerrar la puerta.

"Hola Cody" saludé por cortesía y sin mirarlo, "Zack, tienes que ver quien vino conmigo" dijo él y cuando levanto mi cabeza para ver mejor, noté la presencia de la chica que no pude recordar.

"Hola Zack" dijo ella algo nerviosa y quedé mirándola de nuevo "Zack, ¿te acuerdas de ella?" preguntó mi hermano. Traté de pensar si la había visto antes, pero nada paso "No" fue lo único que dije.

La chica solo suspiró "Soy Stacy Parker, fuimos amigos hace mucho tiempo y nos separamos cuando ustedes se mudaron a Boston" dijo ella, hasta que por fin me acordé de quien era, me sorprendió verla esta vez.

Había olvidado a Stacy! Es increíble que mi hermano y yo nos encontramos con ella de nuevo, éramos grandes amigos cuando éramos niños. Diez años sin verla y se ve estupenda... esperen, eso fue extraño!

_Al recordarla esta vez, Zack se levanta de la cama._

- Stacy, te ves diferente – _dijo Zack haciendo lo mismo que Cody hace un rato_

- Tu también – _dijo Stacy_ – Lo que pasa en muchos años – _agregó en forma irónica_

- Es cierto – _dijo Cody con algo de risa_

- Te vi en la clase de historia, traté de recordarte pero... – _dijo Zack, antes de ser interrumpido_

- No te preocupes Zack, me pasó lo mismo con Cody hace un rato – _dijo Stacy al admitir la verdad, Zack mira a su hermano_

- Es cierto – _dijo Cody acercándose más a sus amigos y Zack solo asiente_

- Bueno, siéntense, tenemos una larga charla – _dijo Zack_

_Después de que Zack dejó a Cody y Stacy sentarse en las camas para conversar._

- Así que, entraste en este barco por... – _dijo Zack a Stacy_

- Mi mama recibió una invitación para este crucero y ella me inscribió para que estudiara aquí, incluso escuché que una chica llamada Bailey había entrado al barco como muchacho... – _contó Stacy_

- Ella es una de nuestras amigas, cuando entró a la secundaria no habían camarotes para chicas disponibles y por eso se registró como un chico – _dijo Cody, pero nota que interrumpió a su amiga_ – Perdón por interrumpir – _agregó_

- No lo hiciste, gracias por aclararlo Cody – _dijo Stacy_ – Resulta que esta vez habían camarotes disponibles por algunos problemas y logré entrar al barco – _terminó_

- Genial – dijo Zack

- Supongo que entregaste los requisitos para entrar aquí – _dijo Cody_

- Claro, tengo buenas calificaciones y me pidieron que entregara un proyecto libre de ciencias – _dijo Stacy_

- Genial, ¿de que se trataba? – _preguntó Cody con curiosidad_

- Reproducción del ser humano y sus etapas – _comentó Stacy_

- Aburrido – _agregó Zack con tono sarcástico, pero Stacy tomó una almohada y se lo lanzó en la cara_

- Sigues molestoso como antes – _dijo Stacy, tratando de aguantar la risa_

- Eso nunca se le quita – _dijo Cody con ironía_

- Extrañaba molestar a Zack, era muy divertido – _dijo Stacy compadeciendo de Cody_

- Si, aun así lo disfrute y Stacy tienes buena puntería – _agregó Zack sacando la almohada de su cara_

_Un silencio cae entre ellos por un momento, y Cody lo rompe al recordar algo_

- Oigan, ¿recuerdan el día cuando Zack y yo nos mudamos a Boston? – _dijo Cody_

- Como no olvidarlo! – _dijo Stacy_ – Recuerdo que ese día los tres hicimos un pacto de hacer un juego de espías cuando nos reencontráramos – _agregó_

- Si, solo tenemos un problema – _dijo Zack y los demás se quedaron mirándolo_ - Ya no somos niños d años - _confesó_

- Es cierto, ya no podremos cumplir esa promesa – _dijo Stacy con tristeza_

- Un momento ¿que? – _dijo Cody con mucho asombro_ - ¿Cómo es que no cumpliremos esa promesa? – _preguntó_

- Viejo, tenemos 18 años y ella 17, no podemos jugar a algo que es de niños – _dijo Zack_

- Tienes razón – _dijo Cody apenado y luego se dio cuenta de algo_ – Por primera vez piensas con lógica – _agregó_

- ¿En serio? Y yo pensé que volviste a ser un niño cuando reaccionaste así hace un momento – _dijo Zack con sarcasmo_

- Chicos – _dijo Stacy, atrayendo la atención de los gemelos_ – Solo porque no haremos ese juego, no significa que no tengamos nuevas formas para divertirnos –_ agregó la chica con un nuevo ánimo_

_Ambos suspiraron_ – Tiene razón – _dijo Cody_

- Si, entonces podemos ir a ver una película esta noche – _dijo Zack_

- Suena bien – _dijeron Stacy y Cody al mismo tiempo_

_Después de su reencuentro y ver la película, Cody llegó a su camarote_

Pensamiento de Cody

Llegué al camarote sintiéndome raro, por un lado estoy feliz de volver a ver a mi vieja amiga Stacy y pasar tiempo con ellos viendo una película. Pero aún me duele el hecho de que los tres no pudimos cumplir la promesa que habíamos hecho diez años atrás.

Aunque ni yo mismo lo crea, Zack tiene razón... ya somos bastante grandes para jugar a ser espías. Pero aun siendo así, nunca me pareció buena idea no cumplir las promesas... digo, las promesas son para cumplirlas después de todo.

En fin, trato de olvidar lo que pasó y me acomodé en mi cama para dormir.

_Horas después..._

Ya son las dos de la mañana y aun me doy vueltas en la cama, no puedo conciliar el sueño. Después de varios intentos, me levanté de la cama y siento algo en mi estómago... y ahora recuerdo el porque, no había ido al baño.

Estaba a punto de usar el baño del camarote pero recordé que Woody lo usó antes de dormir y como siempre... no lo limpia. Así que salí del camarote para buscar un baño sin tener que molestar a los demás tripulantes en todo este barco.

En el camino sentí algo de viento correr por mi espalda y cuando salté por el escalofrío, vi una sombra misteriosa. En ese momento me dio algo de miedo, pero las ganas de usar un baño fueron más fuertes y seguí caminando.

Pasando por la cubierta exterior, los ruidos se hacían más fuertes y más ruidosos pero me armé de valor en seguir con mi destino. Hasta que alguien me golpea la cabeza y quedo inconsciente.

Cuando logré despertar de nuevo, estaba amarrado y encerrado dentro de un baño que no pude reconocer aun después de ver mejor, pero no podía pedir ayuda teniendo mi boca cubierta con un paño.

No puede ser. ¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí? No recuerdo haber estado aquí antes. Ahora no importa lo que haya ocurrido, solo espero poder salir de esto y lo más importante... antes de preocupar a mis amigos.

_Al otro día, Stacy fue al camarote de Cody a las nueve de la mañana, pero..._

- ¿Cody? – _preguntó Stacy al abrir la puerta_ - ¿Estas ahí? – _dijo al seguir abriendo la puerta, pero terminando de abrir encuentra el camarote vacío_

- ¿Qué raro? No creo que se haya levantado tan temprano – _dijo la chica, al salir del camarote para ir al otro camarote_

- Zack, abre la puerta – _dijo Stacy al golpear la puerta, no oyó ninguna respuesta pero cuando abre la puerta y ve a Zack dormido_ – Con razón que no respondía – _dijo en forma sarcástica, luego se acerca al oído _– Zack! – _gritó_

_Zack solo salta del susto y se cae de la cama_ – Oye, no era necesario gritarme – _dijo cuando estaba tapando su oído con la mano_

- Perdón, no pensé que te asustarías por eso – _dijo Stacy en forma sarcástica de nuevo_

_Zack solo la mira_ - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – _dijo mientras pasa su mano por la cabeza_

- Vine a ver a Cody y no está en su camarote – _dijo Stacy alarmada_

- ¿En serio? – _dijo Zack sintiendo la preocupación_

- Si, espero que este en alguna parte de este barco – _dijo Stacy en tono preocupado_

- Hay que buscarlo – _dijo Zack al levantarse del suelo_

- Bien – _dijo Stacy_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Se volvió interesante, en el siguiente capítulo me pondré más dramática.<strong>

**Déjenme reviews...**


	2. Busqueda Intensa

**Aqui esta el nuevo segundo capiulo, les explicare sobre eso mas adelante**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Búsqueda Intensa<p>

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenece. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p>- Stacy, espérame en el camarote de Cody por si regresa, voy a cambiarme – <em>dijo Zack<em>

- De acuerdo – _dijo Stacy al acercarse a la puerta para salir_

_Stacy sale del camarote y revisa en el de Cody, se da cuenta de muchas cosas extrañas. Al rato llega Zack, con otra ropa._

- ¿Lista? – _dijo Zack al entrar al camarote de Cody_

- Si, acabo de revisar el camarote y las frazadas de la cama de Cody estaban muy heladas y abiertas, seguramente se había levantado mucho más temprano de lo normal – _dijo Stacy apuntando la cama, mientras Zack abre el armario de su hermano_

- Hablando de cosas raras – _dijo Zack al mirar el armario_ - Su ropa de anoche esta en el armario y toda la ropa que tiene también lo esta

- Eso significa que Cody tiene su pijama aun puesto, perdido en el barco – _dijo Stacy al deducir esa pista_

- Empaca alguna ropa de él y vamos a buscarlo – _dijo Zack saliendo del camarote_

- De acuerdo – _dijo Stacy, sacando la ropa muy apurada_ – Espérame... – _dijo al salir del camarote corriendo_

_Stacy empaco ropa en un bolso que tenia en la mano y ambos fueron a buscarlo, revisaron en la cubierta exterior, en el salón de clases, bajo un gato pero nada._

Pensamiento de Stacy

Buscamos en todas partes pero no encontramos nada, y lo mas gracioso fue cuando revisamos debajo de un gato literalmente y rasguño a Zack. En fin, de toda la búsqueda por casi tres horas, decidimos ir a almorzar porque mi estomago gruñó.

En la cafetería, Zack apenas comió la mitad de la comida. Yo, con suerte, termine el almuerzo. "Zack, ¿estas bien? has comido la mitad del almuerzo" pregunte porque si. "Si, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre" dijo de mala gana.

Note algo raro en él, estaba a punto de caer dormido en la mesa y lo mas gracioso es que no tenia cara de sueño. "Bueno, deberíamos seguir buscando a Cody" dije para cambiar el tema "De acuerdo, vamos" responde desganado. Ambos nos paramos con las bandejas y nos fuimos de la cafetería.

_Después del almuerzo, siguieron buscando a Cody por una hora, pero no pasa nada. Stacy empezó a preocuparse más y Zack también._

- Esto se está volviendo preocupante – _dijo Zack al caminar por la cubierta con Stacy_

- Si, esto ya no es un juego – _dijo Stacy mientras Zack tuvo una idea_

- Tal vez será mejor si nos separamos para buscar – _dijo Zack_

- Gran idea, nos encontraremos en el pasillo de tu camarote – _dijo Stacy apoyando la idea_

- Bien – _dijo Zack_

_Los dos se separaron y buscaron en todos lados, pero no encontraron a Cody por ninguna parte. Zack llego primero al pasillo y se preocupo más que antes._

Pensamiento de Zack

Caminaba desde un lado hacia otro, prácticamente en círculos, han pasado 6 horas desde que Cody se perdió y no tengo noticias favorables para Stacy. Esta vez si que busque en cada rincón que se me pudo ocurrir, pero ningún rastro.

Empecé a temblar mucho, pensaba en un mundo sin mi hermano y no sabia que hacer después de haber revisado el barco casi dos veces, hasta que vi a Stacy. Ella estaba con la cara roja de preocupación, creo que se cual es la respuesta. "¿Lo encontraste?" pregunte por si sabia algo. "No ¿y tu?" dijo con un tono histérico "No" dije con mas preocupación que antes.

Ella me abrazo, colocando su cara en mi pecho. "Tenemos que seguir buscando, espero que este bien" dijo ella pero con mas calma. Yo sentía su preocupación y la abrace para calmarla, unos segundos después ella se separo "no te preocupes, lo encontraremos" dije para dar ánimos a ella y a mi mismo, hasta que decidimos seguir buscando. _Cody, si te encuentro, te va a llegar una patada por asustarme de esa forma_ pensaba para si mismo.

_Ambos siguieron buscando, mientras Cody estaba amarrado y su estomago sonaba._

Pensamiento de Cody

Tengo hambre! Es lo único que he pensado desde que me encerraron en el baño hace varias horas. Empecé a buscar algo para cortar las cuerdas tratando de moverme un poco, pero lo único que me paso fue caerme del asiento del baño. Auch!

No pensé que también tenía los pies amarrados, cuando mire mis pies tenia unas pantuflas puestas y ahora no las tengo. Que asqueroso pisar el suelo sin protección, cuando salga de aquí tendré una larga ducha.

A pesar de tener problemas de higiene en el baño y con mucha hambre, extraño a muchas personas, en especial a mí hermano Zack. Yo se que esta preocupado por mi porque tenemos esa conexión mental, sé que me esta buscando con Stacy y que hacen un tremendo esfuerzo para encontrarme. Solo espero que me encuentren pronto.

_Eran las 10 de la noche y no encontraron a Cody. Los chicos perdieron esta vez y se sentían derrotados._

- No puedo creer que perdimos un día entero en buscar a Cody – _dijo Zack caminando por la cubierta otra vez con Stacy_

- Si, ahora solo debemos rezar para que él esté bien – _dijo Stacy, hubo un momento de silencio y llegaron al camarote, ella toma a Zack_ - Zack, prométeme algo antes de que te vayas

- Lo que sea – _dijo Zack_

- Esta situación ahora se fue a otro nivel, Cody esta secuestrado y esto es cuestión de vida o muerte – _dijo Stacy, notando la expresión de terror de Zack_ - Así que debes prometer que, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos para todo durante la búsqueda

- Lo prometo – _dijo Zack, algo asustado_ – Bueno, adiós

_Terminada la búsqueda de hoy, Zack se va a su camarote. Al llegar allá, tiene un largo pensamiento, incluso se demoro en quedarse dormido._

Pensamiento de Zack

Cuando iba a mi camarote, me quede pensando en la promesa que hice con Stacy, todo lo que pase desde ahora tendré que ser fuerte y estar junto a ella para todo. En realidad, me siento muy mal sin mi hermano, esta seria la primera noche sin mi hermano cerca y no me siento listo para eso.

He compartido habitación con Cody muchos años, estamos en camarotes separados pero aun así estamos juntos por que la puerta de su camarote esta enfrente. Ahora Cody esta en quizás donde y tengo que dormir sabiendo que Cody no estará en esa puerta de enfrente.

Me doy vueltas en mi camarote, ya sea en el baño, frente a la computadora o haciendo mi tarea... no puedo conciliar el sueño. Primero no termino mi almuerzo, ahora no puedo dormir, ¿que me estaba pasando?

Pasaban las horas y aun no tenia sueño, siento un dolor que me esta matando y prácticamente no lo puedo detener. Toda la búsqueda que tuve con Stacy se me cruzo por la mente, incluyendo el pensamiento de no encontrar a mi hermano.

Hasta que bostece, mire mi reloj y eran las 12:56 p.m. Por fin pude conciliar el sueño y me dormí a las 1:00 a.m.

"_Todo era oscuro, yo estaba en la cubierta exterior mirando el océano, me di la vuelta cuando vi una persona muy apuradamente, lo reconocí en seguida. Es Cody, me alegre de verlo y lo seguí, lo pude detener por un rato._

"_Cody, que haces a esta hora de la noche?" pregunto. "Estoy buscando un baño" contesto apresuradamente. "Que no tienes baño en tu camarote?" volví a preguntar. "Woody lo tapo" empujándome suave_

_El siguió su camino, trate de seguirlo de nuevo para seguir preguntando, pero no pude. Luego él sintió una sombra, yo tampoco la vi. Siguió caminando, y vi a una persona atrás de él con un martillo, le grite que corriera pero no me escucho y recibe un martillazo en la cabeza. Fui a verlo tirado en el suelo, pero ya era tarde, estaba muerto. La cubierta se volvió un fondo blanco y el mismo hombre que lo mato se lo llevo arrastrándolo por los pies y yo me tire en el suelo a llorar._"

Desperté sobresaltado, mire la hora otra vez y eran las 2:23 a.m. Miraba hacia cualquier lado y mi corazón saltaba fuerte. Toque mi cara y estaba mojada en sudor, "Solo era una pesadilla" suspire aun asustado. Recordé el final y comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, antes de que explotara llame a Stacy.

_Después de la pesadilla que Zack tuvo, él llamo a Stacy, ella estaba durmiendo en su camarote y recibió la llamada._

- ¿Zack? ¿Eres tú? – _dijo Stacy, cuando soltó un bostezo_

- Si, podrías venir a mi camarote…- _dijo Zack, se detuvo para secar su cara_ - es una emergencia

- De acuerdo, voy en seguida – _dijo Stacy al notar el tono de voz entrecortado de Zack_

_Stacy corta el teléfono, se abriga con algo de ropa sobrepuesta en el pijama y fue al camarote de Zack, al llegar, se encuentra con la sorpresa._

Pensamiento de Stacy

Salí casi corriendo de mi camarote y fui al de Zack, me preocupo el tono de voz que tenia él, era un tono angustiante y entre cortado, como si estuviera llorando. Al llegar, me sorprendí: Zack estaba en su cama, sudando, tiritando y a punto de llorar.

"Zack, vine tan rápido como pude, ¿que te paso?" pregunte con preocupación. "Acabo de tener una pesadilla... con Cody" dijo con la voz entre cortada. Me imagine que era por una pesadilla, después de haber buscado a su hermano por un día y muchas preocupaciones, ya me lo esperaba.

No seguí preguntando y me senté a su lado en la cama. "Vi a Cody en la cubierta exterior, me contó que él había salido de su camarote por buscar un baño, ya que el de su camarote estaba muy tapado..." paro por un rato, una lagrima se asomo por la cara de Zack "... y luego vi una sombra detrás de él, era un hombre que tenia un martillo en su mano, ese tipo le dio un martillazo en la cabeza de Cody y..." no siguió contando, porque el dolor era muy fuerte para seguir.

Zack puso su cabeza en mi hombro y yo lo tome por la espalda, comencé acariciando su espalda y su brazo, tratando de calmarlo. "Tranquilo, fue solo una pesadilla" sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso y sus lagrimas en mi hombro.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que Zack dejo de llorar. "¿Te sientes mejor?" pregunte, "Un poco" contesto, aun con el cuerpo temblando. Sabia que no se iba a quedar dormido tan rápido, así que me fui a la cama anexa y me acosté. "Te importaría si me quedo en tu camarote, para acompañarte", él sonrió un poco "Claro, aunque me gustaría que durmieras en la misma cama" dijo en forma irónica. "Muy gracioso, pero juntare las camas para que te quedes tranquilo" dije al levantarme de la cama.

Así que junte la cama anexa con la cama de Zack y me acosté. Soy su amiga y siempre lo voy a apoyar, ambos nos quedamos dormidos en camas diferentes pero juntas. Pase toda la noche en su camarote y al otro día, me levante primero y me fui del camarote.

* * *

><p><strong>De acuerdo! No fui tan dramática! Pero la historia continúa y ahora sí que va el drama.<strong>


	3. Mala Suerte

**Este se supone que era el segundo capitulo, pero me di cuenta que que habia un agujero en la historia, que pasaba en la busqueda. Asi que lo alargue de tres que pensaba antes a cuarto. Asi que el proximo capitulo es el ultimo de la historia.**

**En fin, tal vez no hubo amor fraternal entre los gemelos como lo habia anunciado en el resumen, pero les aseguro que habra entre este y el proximo capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Mala Suerte<p>

Llame este capitulo así porque Zack y Stacy tuvieron un día de locos y de mucho perdón. Hay mucha amistad en este capítulo.

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenece. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em>Después de haber dormido con Zack anoche, Stacy decidió volver a su camarote a las 10 de la mañana, mientras que Cody estaba durmiendo en el baño.<em>

Pensamiento de Cody

Desperté viendo las paredes blancas del baño, no sé cómo que aun sigo vivo. Seguramente han pasado más de 1 día y aun no puedo desatar estas cuerdas de mis manos, ni siquiera se la razón del porque estoy aquí.

Anoche yo sentía un dolor extraño pero pasajero, y ahora me doy cuenta que no era mi dolor, era de Zack... quizás que paso anoche y él estaba tan mal, pero no podía estar con él. Pero cambiando un poco el tema, ahora es un nuevo día y ya comienzo a oler como un zapato viejo de Zack.

Me quede tirado en el suelo con la caída que me pasó ayer, trato de levantarme como sea, pero es casi imposible. Aun tengo hambre y no sé que pasara conmigo después de unas horas más.

_Mientras, Zack y Stacy buscaron ahora con más detalle por todo el barco por dos horas, pero no pasaba nada. Estaban en la cubierta exterior, disfrutando de la vista hacia el océano._

- Es insólito, todo un día buscando a Cody y todavía nada – _dijo Stacy_

-¿Que hicimos mal esta vez? – _dijo Zack con duda_ - Revisamos todo el barco como 60 veces – _termino exagerando la cifra de veces_

- No hicimos nada malo Zack, es solo que necesitamos algo de suerte y más pistas – _dijo Stacy_

- ¿Cody tendrá su celular? – _pregunta Zack por tener una idea_

- No lo sé, iré a revisar – _dijo Stacy y se va corriendo al camarote, Zack no entiende lo que hizo, hasta que llamo al teléfono de Cody_

- Cody, ¿estás ahí? – _pregunta Zack aliviado de saber que su hermano había contestado_

- Soy yo Stacy, creo que respondí tu pregunta – _dijo Stacy desde el camarote de Cody_

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allá? – _pregunta Zack confundido_ – No importa, ven aquí – _dijo y corta el teléfono, a los minutos después Stacy llega con el teléfono_ - ¿Su teléfono estaba en su camarote?

- Si, y en el camino note algo en el suelo, ven – _dijo Stacy y se alejo con Zack, hasta encontrar un par de pantuflas en el suelo, muy cerca de una mesa_

- Son pantuflas – _dijo Zack, levantó una de ellas y comenzó a olerla_ - Reconozco ese olor, son de Cody

- ¿Qué hacían estas pantuflas en el suelo? – _pregunta Stacy confundida_

- No lo sé, seguramente las tenía puestas antes de que se perdiera – _dijo Zack, aun sosteniendo la pantufla_

- Esto nos indica que Cody no está perdido, fue secuestrado – _dijo Stacy decidida, Zack golpea la pared_

- No puede ser verdad – _dijo Zack furioso_

- Tranquilo – _dijo Stacy al tratar de calmar a su amigo_

- Stacy, no puedo quedarme tranquilo en esta situación, estoy perdiendo la esperanza de que Cody sigue con vida – _dijo Zack ahora con tristeza_

- Ay por favor, solo ha pasado un día no una semana, podemos seguir buscándolo – _dijo Stacy, algo enojada_

- A mí me parece que ha pasado una semana Stacy – _dijo Zack, en su tono de voz se notaba el dolor acumulado_

- Bien, me aburrí de seguir buscando, si me necesitas, estaré en mi camarote – _dijo Stacy aun enojada_

- De acuerdo – _dijo Zack_

_Ambos se separan, Zack dejo de buscar y se fue a su camarote, Stacy también pero ella se sienta en la cama._

Pensamiento de Stacy

Llego a mi camarote con un dolor profundo. Zack y yo acabamos de tener una discusión y terminamos peleados. También él no quiso seguir buscando a Cody y yo le seguí su juego, acabamos de romper una promesa por segunda vez en estos dos días.

Lo admito, Zack y yo no tuvimos una buena relación de amigos cuando teníamos 7 y 8 años, peleábamos por casi todo pero muchas de esas peleas terminaban de buena manera con las disculpas, ahora no se si eso pasara. Al tirarme en la cama, el eco en su voz aun retumba en mi cabeza. "_a mí me parece que ha pasado una semana_".

Mirando el techo comencé a pensar sobre el tema, muchas imágenes cruzaron por mi mente y creo que hay algo entre Zack y yo que... no sé si lo consideraría como una simple amistad. Pero sería muy loco pensar en eso y me concentre en la discusión.

Pensándolo bien, Zack tenía todo el derecho a estar así, Cody es su hermano gemelo, su único hermano. Creo que perderlo no va a ser tan sencillo, se sentiría muy solo y prácticamente abandonado. Esta vez me siento culpable y voy a remediar todo, solo espero que me escuche.

_Stacy sale de su camarote y va corriendo al de su amigo, mientras, Zack estaba leyendo la misma historieta que leía ayer en su cama._

- ¿Quién es? – _dijo Zack escuchando un golpe en la puerta_

- Soy yo, Stacy – _dijo Stacy, quien estaba fuera del camarote_

- No quiero hablar contigo – _dijo Zack, aun enojado por lo que paso_

- Zack, por favor – _dijo Stacy casi suplicando, hasta que Zack se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta_

- ¿Qué quieres? – _dijo Zack de mala gana_

- Quiero decir que lo siento... – _dijo Stacy tímidamente, mientras Zack se queda parado_ - por lo que paso

- Ya es muy tarde – _dijo Zack en dirección a su cama_

- Claro que no - _dijo Stacy con tristeza_ - Cody es la única persona que mas quieres en todo el mundo y yo no te comprendía bien – _dijo Stacy mientras cerraba la puerta del camarote_ - Se que va a ser duro para ti perder a un hermano – _dijo Stacy al sentir un tremendo silencio y Zack solo se sienta en su cama y ella lo sigue al sentarse a su lado_

- Yo también debería disculparme por actuar como un tonto, haces lo posible en ayudar en la búsqueda y yo simplemente no lo apreciaba – _dijo Zack al sentirse culpable también_

- Sabes, los dos actuamos como unos tontos, es como una pelea por el mismo helado – _dijo Stacy, mirando a Zack reír_

- Lo recuerdo, al final te quedaste con el helado – _dijo Zack que luego se ríe con Stacy, hubo unos segundos de silencio_

- ¿Entonces todo bien? – _dijo Stacy_

- Si – _dijo Zack viendo a Stacy alegrarse y le da un abrazo_

- Ahora reanudaremos la búsqueda, y yo seguiré buscando, ¿me acompañas? – _pregunta Stacy al soltar el abrazo y pararse de la cama_

- Luego te alcanzo – _dijo Zack_

- De acuerdo, nos vemos Zack – _dijo Stacy al acercarse a la puerta_

_Stacy sale del camarote y Zack se queda, sabiendo que volvió la amistad entre ambos. Mientras, Cody aun estaba en el baño y se sentía acalorado..._

Pensamiento de Cody

Hace calor aquí, este baño parece un horno sin aire acondicionado. Oh no, sin aire acondicionado tampoco podría respirar, tengo que salir de aquí. Un momento, ¿como voy a salir de aquí si estoy amarrado y encerrado en el baño? Tal parece que estoy alucinando por estar encerrado por más de 24 horas sin comida.

De repente pienso en mi hermano y siento un dolor agonizante, se que es Zack que esta preocupado por mi ausencia. Ni siquiera se si estoy en el barco o no, para que no me encontrasen aun. Comienzo a pensar en mi amiga Stacy, también debe estar preocupada pero con mas calma que Zack.

En pensar en toda mi vida por más de un día, empezaron a caer lágrimas de mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlos por tener las manos atadas en la espalda. Comencé a llorar por mi hermano, Stacy y el resto de mis amigos, los extraño mucho y si pudiera morir, Zack seria el primero en sufrir por mi partida.

Espero que me encuentren luego, de tanto llorar me estoy quedando sin aire para respirar y no se si podré sobrevivir en un baño más tiempo.

_Vuelta a los chicos, Stacy siguió buscando por 5 horas más y no tuvo respuesta, ya estaba a punto de anochecer siendo las seis de la tarde._

Pensamiento de Stacy

Es mucho más raro de lo que pensé, seguí buscando a Cody por mi cuenta y aun no hay respuesta. Me quede en la cubierta apoyada en la baranda para descansar un poco, en ese rato golpeo con mi mano en la baranda y me dolió mas que el rasguño que el gato le dio a Zack ayer.

"_Cody, si estas cerca, dame alguna pista_" pensaba y rezaba a la vez. Me quede mirando el mar un rato y de repente una pequeña ráfaga de viento paso por mi cara pero no hice caso. Lo mas extraño fue cuando sentía una presencia a mi espalda, mire hacia atrás y no había nadie. "De acuerdo, eso si que es extraño"

Mire hacia mi izquierda y solo veía una sombra de un hombre atrás de mi con un martillo, el único movimiento que hice fue golpearlo en el estomago con el puño. "¿Con que me quería golpear?" fue lo ultimo que dije antes de comenzar a luchar con él.

Tuve una suerte de haber entrado a una escuela de defensa personal hace poco, porque ahora lo necesite más que nunca. Termine de golpear cuando el hombre cae al piso y suelta el martillo. "¿Dónde está tu ultima victima?" dije casi sin aliento, él apunta al cuarto de calderas "¿Esta seguro?" y el asiente con la poca fuerza que tenia.

_Stacy amarro las manos del tipo con una cuerda que encontró, pero el hombre jamás fue descubierto y era un verdadero misterio; después de eso, Stacy llamo a Zack desde su celular con el poco aliento que le quedaba_

- Zack, soy yo Stacy – _dijo Stacy respirando fuertemente_

- ¿Qué pasa Stacy? – _dijo Zack y nota la respiración fuerte de ella_ - Te oyes cansada

- Tienes que venir a cubierta y trae al Sr. Moseby con los guardias de seguridad – _dijo Stacy recuperando el aliento_

- ¿Para que? – _pregunta Zack_

- Te lo diré cuando llegues, date prisa – _dijo Stacy_

- De acuerdo, iré en seguida – _dijo Zack, cortando el teléfono y saliendo de la habitación_

_Después de haber conseguido más datos, Zack llega a cubierta con el Sr. Moseby y dos guardias de seguridad._

Pensamiento de Zack

Después de esa llamada, salí de mi camarote preocupado por Stacy, pareciera que había hecho mucho ejercicio por lo que se oía tan cansada. En mi camino encontré al Sr. Moseby y le conté la situación y él llamo a dos guardias.

Luego de unos minutos llegue a cubierta con el Sr. Moseby y sus guardias. Un hombre entre treinta o cuarenta años estaba tirado en el suelo y Stacy lo tenía amarrado. Me extraño ver lo que pasaba en la cubierta "¿Que paso aquí Stacy?"

"Este tipo quería golpearme con un martillo, seguramente quería secuestrarme" dijo con una voz ahogada de haber golpeado al tipo. Mi mandíbula cayo en sorpresa y abrace a Stacy "Que bueno que no te hizo nada" dije más preocupado que nunca. Al principio yo veía a Stacy como una simple niña, pero ahora la veo como una heroína.

"Stacy Parker, atrapaste al tipo que estábamos buscando, él ha secuestrado a muchas personas y no se sabe su verdadera identidad" dijo mientras los guardias tomaban al hombre. "Gracias, ¿y usted cree que él haya secuestrado a Cody?" pregunta Stacy tratando de respirar. "Por supuesto, este tipo secuestro a una estudiante y a una pasajera anciana, pero ambas han sido encontradas y están a salvo"

"Espero que Cody también este a salvo" tratando de forzar una sonrisa. Ambos me vieron y note la cara de preocupación en ambos, Stacy se acerca a acariciar mi hombro "Lamento que tu hermano haya sido una de esas victimas" dijo el Sr. Moseby.

"No nos rendiremos" eso me dio una razón de seguir adelante con la búsqueda de Cody. "Stacy, eres un gran apoyo para Zack" dijo el Sr. Moseby "Suerte en encontrarlo chicos" se despidió con los guardias agarrando al tipo.

_Zack y Stacy se quedaron en la cubierta, solos._

- No pensé que derrotaras a un secuestrador encubierto – _dijo Zack aun sorprendido_

- Estoy en una escuela de defensa personal – _dijo Stacy_

- Stacy, dijiste que tenías noticias – _dijo Zack cambiando el tema_

- Es cierto, cuando tenía el tipo en mis manos, él apunto al cuarto de calderas – _dijo Stacy mirando hacia la puerta del cuarto _- Ahí debe haber secuestrado a Cody

- Puede ser, es el único lugar que no revisamos, pero yo no entraría ahí ni en 20 años – _dijo Zack algo asustado_

- ¿Quieres rescatar a tu hermano o no? – _preguntando Stacy_

- Si, pero... _dijo Zack, comenzando a temblar y Stacy lo nota_

- ¿Que pasa contigo que no quieres entrar ahí? – _dijo Stacy tomando el brazo de Zack_

- Una vez entre ahí para esconderme del Sr. Moseby y casi morí adentro, no había suficiente aire para respirar, con suerte Cody me saco a tiempo – _dijo Zack aun mas asustado_

- Si no hay suficiente aire, no podemos entrar ahí – _dijo Stacy rendida, Zack no puede creer lo que dijo pero..._ - Sin aire o no, tenemos que revisar, hay una vida en riesgo y no podemos rendirnos ahora

- Pero Stacy... – _dijo Zack pero fue interrumpido_

- No hay mucho tiempo, vamos – _dijo Stacy y toma la mano de Zack, corriendo al cuarto de calderas y..._

- No! – _dijeron al mismo tiempo al no encontrar a nadie y Zack suelta la mano, pero Stacy ve tres puertas_

- Revisemos estas puertas – _dijo Stacy al entrar al cuarto_

- No voy a entrar – _dijo Zack quedándose paralizado en la orilla de la puerta, Stacy se da la vuelta a mirar a su amigo_

- Zack, tienes que vencer tu miedo, si no lo haces por ti hazlo por tu hermano – _dijo Stacy, con eso Zack tuvo el valor de entrar con ella, al entrar se dan cuenta de algo_

- ¿No sientes el aire? – _dijo Zack tapándose la boca con su mano_

- Tenías razón, hay que avisarle al Sr. Moseby que manden a que arreglen el ducto de aire acondicionado – _dijo Stacy, mientras tosía_

- Te lo dije – _dijo Zack, al rato abrieron dos puertas y no encontraron nada, derribaron la última puerta y se encontraron con la sorpresa..._

- No puede ser – _dio Stacy paralizada _– Cody! – _dijeron ambos y entraron al baño, Zack no pudo contenerse y abrazo a su hermano, Cody estaba pálido, desnutrido y no se movía, Stacy mira su reloj y eran las 8 de la noche_

- Zack, será mejor si salimos de aquí – _dijo Stacy mucho más rendida que antes_

- No dejare a Cody solo de nuevo – _dijo Zack abrazando aun mas a Cody_

- Me refería a salir de aquí con él en tus brazos – _dijo Stacy tratando de sonar sarcástica_

- De acuerdo – _dijo Zack agarrando a Cody para sacarlo_

_Los dos con el cuerpo de Cody salieron del cuarto y se sentaron en el suelo de la cubierta con respaldo de la pared, desataron las manos, los pies y la boca a Cody, ahí se armo un momento de tristeza para Zack._

Pensamiento de Zack

Es doloroso perder a tu hermano de esta forma, es muy injusto. Esta vez no pude detener las lágrimas y Stacy era mi única compañía, ella también sentía tristeza por la perdida de Cody.

Ahora si que me siento tan solo sin Cody, abrace el cuerpo de mi hermano y deje que mi tristeza me ganara. Stacy solo me miraba con sorpresa, de tantos ánimos que ella me ha dado durante el día, no puede ser capar de animarme en esta.

De pronto empecé a sentir un odio hacia ella, por todo y quería morir con mi hermano. No quería seguir viviendo esta tortura, solo tenía una solución: suicidio. Así que me levantare de donde estaba y me tirare al mar.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dije que me pondría dramática, pero prometo que el próximo capitulo será feliz!<strong>


	4. Cody se Recupera

**Hace unas semanas recibi un review de que mi fic es malo porque no seguia algunas reglas basicas. Tome algnos de sus consejos y arregle mi fic, pero en realidad no me importa si lo reportan como mal fic despues de publicar este capitulo.**

**En fin, ¿quien diria que un critico de malos fics me daria una gran ayuda en este fic? Que lo disfruten, es el ultimo capitulo!**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Cody se Recupera<p>

Es el capitulo final de la historia, me quede en que Zack se iba a suicidar. Tuve algo de inspiración escuchando la canción You Just Don't Know It de Jonas Brothers.

**La serie Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo y sus personajes no me pertenece. Stacy es solo un personaje sacado de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em>Zack estaba a punto de suicidarse y Stacy todavía no se entera... hasta ahora.<em>

Pensamiento de Stacy

Me dio pena al ver a Zack llorar por su hermano que lo tenia abrazado, de verdad nunca lo había visto así y me dio un deseo de seguirle la corriente pero trate de ser fuerte. Siempre vi a Zack como un chico fuerte y valiente, pero esta vez mi perspectiva cambio al verlo tan triste. Justo en ese rato comienza a caer una lluvia sobre nosotros.

Estuvo así por unos minutos, luego Zack se paro a mirar a cubierta. Me dejo a Cody en mis brazos y yo lo quede mirando preocupada. De repente siento que es mi culpa que no pueda ayudarlo ahora, él necesita consuelo. Al rato vi a Zack levantando una pierna hacia fuera de la cubierta con dirección al mar, me di cuenta que quería suicidarse.

Me pare cuando voló el viento y detuve a Zack, él me empujo lejos pero lo vuelvo a agarrar. "Suicidarte no llegara a nada, no sirve de nada hacerlo, solo lo empeoras" dije entre gritando y llorando, no quería perder a mi otro amigo.

Pensamiento de Zack

Al escucharla decir eso, quise devolver su respuesta "Tu no eres mi hermano como para que me apoyes". Terminando de decir eso, me arrepentí en seguida, porque Stacy estaba muy mal. "Es cierto, no soy tu hermano, pero no quiero perder al único amigo que me queda, no lo soportaría".

Empezaron a caer lágrimas de mi cara por segunda vez, no pensé que Stacy me quería de verdad con vida aunque yo sufriera por Cody. Hasta que saque mi pierna de la baranda y ella me soltó, "Lamento que perdieras a tu hermano" dijo en tono mas calmado.

Lo ultimo que hice fue mirar a Stacy que estaba detrás de mi "No es tu culpa" dije cuando me desplome en el suelo y cubría mi cara con las manos. Ella se agacho junto a mí y me dio un abrazo, puse mi cabeza en su hombro y deje que las lágrimas cayeran de nuevo. No importaba si ella pensaba algo sobre eso, lo que quería es que alguien me abrazara.

_Zack no pudo seguir aguantando el dolor y decidió entregarse a los brazos de Stacy. Mientras, ella estaba bastante sorprendida._

Pensamiento de Stacy

Zack esta destrozado! Perder a su único hermano era como perderse el mismo, no pude soportar esa cara triste y lo abrace, aun estando agachado en el suelo. Era la segunda vez que lo abrazaba desde que lo conozco, en realidad no sabría decir cuan confortante fue hacerlo. Primero no quería decirle cosas, pero al final me atreví a decir lo mucho que duele esto.

"Zack, es difícil hablar sobre esto, pero siempre llevaras a tu hermano en tu corazón" dije frotando su cabello con una mano y agarrando su espalda con la otra. "Y siempre lo recordaras al igual que yo" apoyando mi cabeza en la suya. Entre más lo abrazaba, algo mas sentía por él pero decidí ignorarlo. Hasta que Zack me soltó el abrazo.

_Ambos se levantaron y decidieron mirar el cuerpo de Cody. Hasta que..._

- Zack, creo que será mejor si llevamos a Cody a enfermería, ahora esta lloviendo – _dijo Stacy a punto de caer en llanto_

- De acuerdo – _dijo Zack apenado_ – Ayúdame con los pies – _dijo suavemente_

- Claro – _dijo Stacy, ambos llevaron a Cody muy despacio hasta la enfermería_

Mientras...

- Como es posible que no haya algún doctor que nos atienda! – _dijo Stacy cargando los pies de Cody, entrando a la enfermería_

- De todas maneras, nos dejaron entrar – _dijo Zack colocando a Cody en la cama con Stacy en posición sentada_

- Zack, voy a quedarme con Cody un rato, te aviso cuando entres – _dijo Stacy con voz tímida_

- De acuerdo – _dijo Zack poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella en un abrazo y se va_

_Zack sale de enfermería y Stacy tiene un momento de tristeza._

Pensamiento de Stacy

Zack se levanta del asiento y sale, yo me quede contemplando el cuerpo de Cody, mire mi reloj y eran las 10:03 p.m. Se veía tan indefenso y quieto, me dio pena al verlo así y me acerque a verlo mejor. Tome su mano y me sentía mas cercana a él, me senté a su lado en la cama y lo abrace para calentarlo.

Sentir su cuerpo congelado me dio ganas de llorar y esta vez no quise detenerlo, ya había resistido demasiado y muchas veces, deje que mis lágrimas cayeran en su rostro pálido. "Perdóname por no cumplir la promesa Cody, nunca quise que esto pasara" dije abrazándolo mas fuerte.

En ese rato puse mi mano en el pecho de Cody y sentía algunas pulsaciones de su corazón... Alto, ¿latidos? Puse una cara de confusión, me seque las lagrimas, pero creí que eran mis pulsaciones. Me aleje un poco de Cody e hice lo mismo, me di cuenta que no eran mis pulsaciones, así que puse mi oído en el pecho y su corazón estaba latiendo.

Pensamiento de Cody

Todo esta oscuro en mi mente, claramente no siento ninguna respiración pero mi corazón aun late, eso es raro incluso para mi! De a poco comienzo a sentir el aire que siempre he respirado y mis pulmones comienzan a funcionar de nuevo.

Al rato comienzo a despertar y hago una cara de molestia al ajuste de la luz en mis ojos. ¿Donde estoy? Lo único que veo después de la luz es una cara, no la reconozco en seguida pero cuando mi visión mejora, se quien es... Stacy.

Comienzo a mirar el resto de la habitación, ahora estoy en la enfermería del barco. "Cody, despertaste" dijo Stacy y me dio un abrazo, duro solo un minuto. Ella separo el abrazo y caían las lagrimas por su cara, ahora recuerdo el porque, encerrado en un baño sin aire acondicionado por muchas horas y el desmayo que paso después.

"¿Como llegue aquí?" pregunte sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. "Te encontramos sin vida en el baño del cuarto de calderas y te llevamos hasta aquí" dijo Stacy secando su cara. Ahora se en donde estaba, ya creía que estaba fuera del barco, pero me alegra volver a ver a alguien. Hablando de personas, "¿Donde esta Zack?" pregunte por mi hermano.

La cara de Stacy cambio a una expresión de culpa, "Esta afuera esperando, no quería contártelo, pero cuando te encontramos se quería suicidar pero ahora esta bien". Mi mandíbula cayó en sorpresa, Zack se quiso suicidar y no lo sabía, tenia unas ganas de llorar pero lo contuve. La abrace por un rato "Llama a Zack, quiero verlo" dije al soltar el abrazo y ella sale.

_Stacy sale de enfermería y ve a Zack sentado en un asiento afuera._

- Zack, tengo algo que decirte – _dijo Stacy feliz_

- ¿Por que estas feliz?, mi hermano murió! – _dijo Zack algo enojado y ofendido_

- Al menos escucha – _dijo Stacy mas fuerte que hizo callar a Zack_ – Cody no esta muerto, despertó hace poco

- ¿Que? – _dijo Zack sorprendido de oír eso_ – ¿Estas bromeando? – _pregunto incrédulo_

- No es una broma, acabo de hablar con él y quiere verte ahora – _dijo Stacy aun mas feliz_

- De acuerdo, iré a verlo – _dijo Zack aun incrédulo_

_Zack entra a enfermería y se encuentra con la tremenda sorpresa._

Pensamiento de Zack

Miraba incrédulo a Stacy y decidí entrar a ver si Cody estaba vivo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de emoción, Cody estaba mirándome con una cara de "estoy vivo". "Hola extraño" fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de correr a abrazar a mi hermano.

_Gracias a Dios que esta vivo_ pensaba. Todo lo que he estado sufriendo en esos días fue reemplazado con alegría y felicidad, minutos mas tarde solté el abrazo que tenia. "Es increíble que estés vivo Cody, pensaba que estabas..." tratando de contener tanta felicidad. "Si, yo tampoco lo creo" dijo interrumpiéndome.

Me senté a su lado a poner mi brazo alrededor de él y solo puso su cabeza en mi hombro, lo último que alcance a escuchar fue mi hermano llorando. Comencé a frotar su espalda con suavidad y con la otra mano acariciaba su cabello "Esta bien Cody" fue lo ultimo en decir antes de seguir calmando a mi hermano.

_Después de eso, Zack sigue calmando a su hermano. Stacy decide entrar a ver que pasa._

- Hola chicos – _dijo Stacy al entrar pero al ver la escena..._ - ¿Que paso? – _pregunta_

- Cody no resistió – _dijo Zack con la cara mojada_

- ¿En serio? y tal parece que no es el único – _dijo Stacy al ver a Zack en el mismo estado que Cody_

- Tú ganas – _dijo Zack abrazando a Cody_

_Cody trata de hablar_ - Chicos, gracias por salvarme – _con voz entre cortada_

- No hay problema hermano – _dijo Zack_

- Para eso son los amigos – _dijo Stacy, mientras que Cody seguía llorando en el hombro de Zack_

- Ay Cody, esto significa que si nos extrañaste – _dijo Zack siendo más cariñoso con su hermano_

- Si nos preocupo a nosotros, es claro que a él también – _dijo Stacy al acercarse más a Cody_

- Si – _dijo Zack al seguir abrazando a su hermano_

_Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que Cody dejo de llorar. Los tres se quedaron en la enfermería conversando._

- ¿Que paso antes de que te secuestraran Cody? – _dijo Stacy_

- Bueno, iba caminando en busca de un baño, luego sentí una sombra que venia detrás de mí y el resto no recuerdo – _dijo Cody, mientras Zack miraba hacia otro lado, Stacy noto la reacción_

- Zack, ¿estas bien? – _dijo Stacy preocupada_

- Claro – dijo Zack – ¿Por que no lo estaría? – _dijo en forma sarcástica, incluso Cody noto el cambio de reacción en su hermano_

- Zack, sabes que no puedes mentirme – _dijo Cody_

- Lo que acabas de decir fue parte de mi pesadilla... – _dijo Zack pero fue interrumpido_

- ¿Que? – _dijo Cody muy bajo_

- Si, tuvo una pesadilla anoche y él me llamo cerca de las 2:30 de la madrugada – _dijo Stacy al notar que Zack estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo_ – Y creo que necesita un abrazo de tu parte

_Cody toma a Zack en un abrazo_ – Es cierto, lo necesita – _dijo Cody mientras Zack lloraba en su hombro_

_Stacy solo se quedo mirando a sus amigos, al rato la enfermera les dijo que se fueran a sus camarotes para que Cody pueda descansar. Zack y Stacy se fueron al camarote del chico._

- Zack, fuiste muy sensible en la enfermería – _dijo Stacy entrando al camarote con Zack_

- No me digas, ¿me vas a molestar por eso? – _dijo Zack algo avergonzado_

- Al principio pensaba hacerlo, pero cuando vi lo mal que estabas durante estos dos días, decidí no molestarte – _dijo Stacy sinceramente_

- Gracias – _dijo Zack_

- De nada, y se nota que eres muy protector con tu hermano – _dijo Stacy_

- Es mi deber como hermano mayor, muchos me tenían miedo cuando teníamos 12 – _dijo Zack haciendo que Stacy se ría_

- Ya me imagino – _dijo Stacy y ambos se ríen, luego se quedan en silencio_ – Bueno, tengo que irme antes de que me metan en un castigo – _mira el reloj_ – son las 11:45 p.m.

- Te acompaño hasta tu camarote – _dijo Zack_

- No es necesario Zack, ya se donde queda pero gracias por ofrecerte – _dijo Stacy al acercarse a la puerta_ – Adiós

- Adiós – _dijo Zack_

_Se cierra la puerta del camarote y Zack se queda solo. Al otro día, él va a visitar a su hermano en la enfermería._

Pensamiento de Cody

Estoy feliz de haber salido de ese baño horrible, aun tengo las marcas de cuerdas en las manos y en los pies, también siento una ligera falta de aire pero anoche la enfermera me puso una mascarilla y comienzo a respirar mejor.

Son las 10 de la mañana y ya tengo una visita: Zack. Falto a clases para venir a verme, aunque eso no me sorprende porque lo hizo muchas veces. "Hola Zack, ¿que no deberías estar en clases?" aun así pregunte por las dudas. "Si, pero la maestra Tutweiller supo de lo que te paso y me dejo faltar para cuidarte" con mucha seguridad.

"¿En serio? Entonces podríamos conversar un poco antes de que te vayas a trabajar" había dicho "De hecho, te iba a conversar sobre lo que paso ayer cuando te encontramos en el cuarto"

El tono de felicidad que tenía cambio a un tono preocupado "¿Que paso?" pregunte. "Ayer, te habíamos encontrado prácticamente muerto en ese baño y..." alcanzo a decir antes de que lo interrumpa "Has tratado de suicidarte"

"¿Como supiste eso?" pregunto sorprendido, no quería delatar a Stacy porque me lo dijo ayer "Un pajarito me lo dijo" alcance a decir, pero Zack ya sabia quien era ese pajarito y había suspirado. "Nunca pensé que querías hacerlo cuando estaba inconsciente" tomando un brazo.

"Estaba en depresión, luego de buscarte por dos días y encontrarte sin vida, quise arriesgar mi vida también" dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz, "Agradezco mucho a Stacy por impedir que lo hiciera" termino. "Yo también agradecería a Stacy porque dudo mucho que pueda vivir sin mi hermano mayor" alcanzo a decir antes de que él me diera un abrazo.

Duro algunos minutos "Te quiero Cody" dijo aun con dolor en su voz. "También yo Zack, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo", espero que no lo haga. "Lo prometo" dijo.

_Después de ese momento especial entre hermanos, la enfermera entra a la habitación y dejo a Cody irse a su camarote con Zack. Llamaron a Stacy desde el teléfono._

- Stacy – _dijo Zack_

- Hola Zack, ¿como esta Cody? – _dijo Stacy saliendo del salón de clases_

- Esta bien, la enfermera lo dejo irse a su camarote – _dijo Zack mientras tenia a Cody a su lado_

- Que buena noticia! – _dijo Stacy feliz y caminando a su camarote_

- Nos vemos en el camarote de Cody, adiós – _dijo Zack_

- De acuerdo – _dijo Stacy y corta la comunicación_

_Stacy se va de clases, llega a su camarote, deja sus cosas y se va al de Cody. Mientras, Zack llevaba a Cody agarrado para que él se acostumbre a caminar después de dos días encerrado._

Pensamiento de Zack

Cody por fin sale de la enfermería y ahora lo llevo caminando despacio porque sus piernas tiemblan mucho. Por una parte me da algo de vergüenza sostener a Cody mientras todo el mundo me mira con cara extraña, pero por otra parte estoy feliz de que él este de vuelta.

Se cayó muchas veces al suelo pero lo he ayudado a levantarse. Es muy seguro que él aun este traumado por lo que paso y que no pueda caminar bien, pero planeo estar ahí por para eso son los hermanos.

Cuando íbamos caminando por el pasillo, las piernas de Cody se afirmaron un poco y pudo terminar solo hasta la puerta. Stacy, que había llegado primero y estaba en la puerta de mi camarote, estaba sorprendida de lo que vio.

_Después de varios días ausente,_ _Cody volvió a su camarote con Zack y Stacy. Ahí se armo un momento de amistad total._

- Que bueno es volver a mi camarote – _dijo Cody orgulloso_

- Después de dos días encerrado y uno mas en la enfermería, era muy seguro Cody – _dijo Stacy_

- De nuevo, gracias por todo, quede eternamente agradecido – _dijo Cody_

- No hay problema Cody, eres mi hermano... – _dijo Zack_

- Y mi amigo – _dijo Stacy terminando la frase de Zack, los tres se abrazaron por unos segundos_

- Bien, voy a darme una ducha, la necesito – _dijo Cody sacando algo de ropa limpia y acercándose al baño_

- Tienes razón – _dijo Zack moviendo la mano cerca de su nariz_

- No parecía que yo apestaba cuando me abrazaste muchas veces – _dijo Cody algo enojado_

- Todo vuelve a ser normal – _dijo Stacy en forma irónica_

- Bueno Cody, voy al trabajo, nos vemos en el bar de jugos – _dijo Zack_

- De acuerdo – _dijo Cody al entrar al baño, los otros se quedan en el camarote_

- Y... lo logramos – _dijo Zack_

- Es cierto – _dijo Stacy, al rato mira su reloj y se sorprende_ – oye, voy a ir a mi camarote, nos vemos allá – _dijo al acercarse a la puerta_

- Claro, adiós – _dijo Zack al acercarse a abrazar a Stacy pero por alguna extraña razón no quería dejarla ir, aunque tuvo que hacerlo_

_Zack se da cuenta de que hay algo más que una simple amistad entre él y Stacy pero lo ignora y se va a cubierta. Luego de unas horas mas tarde..._

Pensamiento de Cody

Por fin me di una ducha, me sentía feliz en el agua y quería quedarme ahí todo el día pero tenia que salir. Me cambie ropa y salí de mi camarote, el encierro quedo en mi cabeza como un registro roto pero paso a ser historia y me entere que el tipo que me secuestro esta en la cárcel.

Ahora todo volvió a ser como antes. Mi hermano y yo dejamos en claro que somos un perfecto equipo y estamos más unidos que nunca, Stacy convenció a los profesores de quedarse en el barco hasta la graduación y yo, bueno, sigo con vida después del secuestro.

Zack había invitado a tomar unos licuados en el bar y los tres nos quedamos tomando, mirando hacia el mar. Necesitamos algo de descanso y tal vez nos encontraremos en otra aventura mas adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer y déjenme reviews si les gusto!<strong>


End file.
